Fizz
Fizz is an Alchemist in Castele studying under the tutelage of Flamel. Despite being the eccentric Master's pupil, Fizz takes alchemy far more seriously than her teacher and favours creating accessories. Fizz is something of a mascot for the Alchemist Life, being featured prominently in Fantasy Life’s media. Story Explosive Results Fizz is first met during the The Fledgling Alchemist quest, in South Castele by the riverbank. After surmising that Flamel's first test for the player was to concoct an HP Potion, she hands them the necessary ingredients. She is encountered again in Castele Square after the player talks to Rupert, a client whom Flamel refused to help, sending the player in his stead. Overhearing the conversation concerning Rupert's bad luck and his aspiration to deliver a love letter to his crush, Fizz emerges from a nearby general store and offers to assist the player in making the requested Lucky Charm. After collecting the components, including a 'Dangerous Object' from an eccentric travelling Alchemist named Professor Snooze, Fizz oversees the player in creating the charm. After handing the charm to Rupert, Fizz and the player observe him to gauge its effects. It seemingly works at first, but explodes shortly afterwards. Reviewing the formula, Fizz discovers a passage stating the charm works "at a cost". Professor Snooze, having witnessed the spectacle, appears and explains that the charm absorbs the bad luck of the holder. With Rupert's amount of bad luck, the charm was guaranteed to explode. Realizing this, Fizz expresses frustration that Flamel most likely knew of the outcome all along. Despite the accident, Rupert successfully delivers his letter. With their client happy regardless, and playing right into Flamel's unorthodox lesson, Fizz officially recognizes the player as a Fledgling Alchemist. Gameplay Location During daytime, Fizz can be found in Castele Artisans' District, in front of Material Wonders. In the evening, she can be found in Flamel's laboratory in the Royal Castele Library. Rank Rewards and Challenges * Gives two Grilled Eels upon reaching Fledgling rank * Unlocks the Flower Hairclip recipe at Adept rank * Gives a Sol Flask upon reaching Master rank * Unlocks the "Philosopher's Stone" quest at Hero rank ** Speak to Genieus to obtain the recipe * Gives a King Gel upon reaching God-in-Training rank As an Ally Fizz can be recruited into the player's party as an Ally once they reach the rank of Expert in the Alchemist Life. Stats Gallery alch_intro.jpg|Fizz in the opening sequence fizz_isaac_wp.jpg|Fizz in the Fantasy Life wallpaper dosh_art.jpg|Fizz in promo art Etymology Fizz's name is derived from the onomatopoeic verb "fizz", which is most likely a reference to chemical reactions in science and, in the case of her profession, alchemy. Trivia * Fizz is the only NPC who is not a Life Master to tally the player’s Star achievements during a Life’s Fledgling quest, due to Flamel placing the responsibility on her. After the quest, Flamel properly assumes the task of tallying Star achievements as the Life Master. ** However, if the player chooses to skip The Fledgling Alchemist, Flamel will personally tally the star achievements on the spot. Category:Alchemist Life NPCs Category:Allies Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs